Fable: The Animal
by Dominator046
Summary: A Fable Story of my own design, not in the same world as the other Fable games. What if you were given everything at birth, you were given the best, and all the wealth you could imagine... at the cost of your liberty? I do not own Fable. Rated to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to my Fable Story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**A little summary before hand**

**Imagine, you are born with everything handed to you, the finest things in life presented to you on a silver... no, a golden platter! However, you find that this does not come from the sky, but your family. Your family, a rich and noble family, torments those to get what it wants. Aristocrats of the highest caliber, using pain and suffering to maintain 'good business'.**

**What is one to do?**

**Inspired partially by the Disturbed song, The Animal.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

The sun rested high above the post noon sky, as the fields of endless blue went on for what seemed like forever. Sparse pieces of white seldom crossed the blue canvas, as a strong wind blew across the plains, and birds took flight.

The natural short grasses blew back and forth, as the world drew each breath, as the sun greeted the Earth in a warm embrace; a beautiful, warm, fall day.

"Alfonso."

The name belonged to a young boy, sitting in the fields, watching this beauty. The voice belonged to the boy's uncle, and the family's financial advisor, Calogero. The man bore a smile, as he walked through the short grasses, wearing a jacket of deep burgundy accented with black trimmings that draped to his knees, while under it, wearing a black tabard under his jacket, and a fine sarong down to the boots at his feet.

The boy wore a simple sleeveless tunic, with leather bracers around his wrists, matching boots, and beige leggings.

"There you are, are you ready for your lessons?" Calogero said, with a smile, kneeling down to the boy, petting his head; The boy's short cut and sleek hairstyle still looking pristine afterwards. His hair shined a deep dark colorful brown.

The boy nodded, being a fairly quiet child, as he walked with Calogero into the house, as Calogero spoke to him. "You are growing up so fast, Alfonso. You are nine already, and quite the fetching young boys. You'll need to be careful, suitors will be seeking your attention soon enough."

The boy simply nodded, he didn't know what that meant exactly, but he was told it was a chance for him to meet friends. He never had any, living here his whole life, but always felt he would like to have made some.

They walked their way through the fields up towards the house. "A lot will be expected of you, your family is a powerful one, so you will have to shoulder the burden, being the leader of the household. Your elder sisters aren't leaders, so the task falls to you."

Alfonso never understood why they couldn't lead. They were both good with numbers, while he wasn't. He always heard his family profession included being businessmen, merchants, and the like, trading what was to be traded.

However it worked, it got them all this land, and all the money they could ask for. He had always heard thing she didn't quite understand, as young as he was, he had just always heard his sisters were 'unfit'.

"Just know, this life, it's a peaceful one, it's a pleasant one." Calogelo said, smiling, but something in his bright green eyes suggested he was holding back something. "Just remember, there are more things in life than gold."

Just as he said this, the doors opened in front of them, and a man stepped forward. He wore a deep blue, long sleeved tunic that went down to his mid thighs, and a pair of grey buckskins on his legs.

Calogero's and this man's eyes seemed to meet, and lightning metaphorically clashed between them.

"Greetings, Calogero."

"Salutations, Duilio." This was a name the boy heard, but a face he rarely saw. This was his father's 'head of business'; he basically was an overseer of sorts, but watched over all of his father's assets, dealings, and sometimes even employees.

"I see you're seeing to the young master's education, very kind of you." Duilio said, smiling, stepping back inside, and into the palazzo. Seeing him seemed to disturb the boy a bit, which even seemed to effect Calogero slightly.

"Don't waste thoughts on Duilio." Calogero said, smiling. "He's just a snake without fangs."

Alfonso nodded, but still felt the cold sting of the bite that was Duilio's presence.

-Three Years Later-

"Hyah!" I yelled, as I swung down at the post's shoulder, then spun and brought the wooden blade across its chest. My shoulder length long hair swayed, but didn't distract my vision even slightly as I swung.

I spent a lot of time here now, at the training post aside the Palazzo's west entrance, and I feel my skills show the fruits of my efforts.

"Alfonso!" The voice of a rather annoyed young woman sounded, and I looked over to see my sister, Fiammetta. She stood with her arms crossed by the entrance to the palazzo and didn't look happy.

"Yes, sister?" I asked, sheathing my sword as I turned to her. "What's wrong."

Both of my sister's were older than I, Fiammetta is two years older, then my sister Gemma, being four years older.

"Mother wants to see you, so she sent me all this way to fetch you." She said, obviously not wanting to be distracted from whatever it was she was doing. Fiammetta and I had more in common than my oldest sister. Fiammetta was fiery, physical, and intellectual; what she lacked in social graces, she made up for in pretty much every other category.

Gemma was a princess no matter how you looked at it, personality, appearance, and interests.

"Alright sister, lead the way." I said, tossing my sheathed wooden sword aside, as I followed her through the bright and vibrant palazzo. Made out of fine light grey stone, and well lit and tended to. Ascending to the second floor, we entered mother's chamber, and saw her standing near an old cupboard. She wore a deep purple dress, with silver trimmings, that highlighted her bright blond hair and white skin.

"Good morning mother." I said, smiling, she and I had a fairly good relationship. "How are you today, mother?"

"Moto' bene, Alfonso, thank you for asking." She said, smiling. "I have a gift for you."

"Why don't I get anything?" Fiammetta asked, playfully.

"You got things in about the same amount when you were his age." Mother said, stepping towards the cupboard she was in front of, unlocking it.

"I think it's just because he's the baby." She said, teasing me now.

"Fiammetta seems rather energetic today." I said, not acknowledging what she said, to tease her in return.

"Indeed." Mother said, withdrawing a long rectangular item from the cupboard, wrapped in cloth, holding it out for me to take.

I did just that, and began to unwrap it, to found it was a sword. Aged, but made of good iron, a weapon at the least.

"That was my father's sword, and his father's before his, and so on. I feel it is time you took possession of it." Mother said, smiling. "Just don't practice with it yet, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Of course, mother." I said, smiling, looking at the present in front of me, very glad to have such a thing.

Just then, Calogero stepped into the room. "Milady Fioralba" he said, bowing, stating my mother's first name, implying it was fairly urgent "Lady Gemma's suitor is here."

"Oh, thank you, Calogero. I'll be down momentarily, thank you for the message." My mother said, before signaling him to head back down.

He nodded his head, and left.

-Three Years Later-

Sitting in my room, I wrote letters to both my sisters. It's been nearly three years since I've seen gemma, and Two since I've seen Fiammetta. I wrote them both often, between everything else I've had to do. Father, when I rarely do see him, keeps telling me about suitors. I keep imploring my mother to keep them away, as I don't want to be married off to some woman I haven't the faintest idea about, but she can only do so much.

Finishing the letters, I stood up, and paced my way to the kitchen. I could easily send for a servant, but I could easily do it myself, and didn't want to bother them for some orange juice; I slowly walked my way through the palazzo to the kitchen.

However, what I saw disturbed me.

I stopped beside the doorway to the kitchen, and stealthily peered in. Inside, I could overheard Duilio blackmailing a servant, and I could only assume the worst. I avoided this man whenever possible, which was fairly easy, as he was constantly at my father's side. But when I saw him, he kept enforcing the point of how important it was that I continue the family way.

What was so great about it? I don't want to be a merchant, I'm horrible with math, business, and everything that has to do with commerce. I want to do something, something honest, something real.

I couldn't move, just the sickness that was what he was doing, and all the other wrong doings I've seen him do before got to me again. I've seen him extort those we would trade with, he would strong-arm our own servants, and even place himself above the law by use of gold. Every time I thought of him it disgusted me, and this pushed it a little too far.

The feelings in me, supported by my morals and ethics, drove me to anger, I wasn't sure what to do. The hodgepodge of emotions that swirled inside me confused me, and I couldn't move, all I could do was lean against the wall, and try to tune out his infectious speech.

"Alfonso!" I heard, whispered from down the hall.

I turned over to see Calogero signaling me to follow him.

I quietly made my way over to him, then he lead me to his room, which looked like a grand study. He pulled up a chair, and motioned for me to sit.

I sat down, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alfonso, you don't have to worry yourself about…"

"What he was doing was wrong, I should've done something."

"There is nothing you can do about that man, he is just a snake."

"As you've said, but he just proved he still has his fangs." I said, standing up, turning to face Calogero directly. "How can you just let him do something like that!"

"Because, we are worth it."

I turned, to see the door swing open, and Duilio step in. My first instinct was to back away, but my rage sustained me, I stood my ground as he stepped forward. "Do you really think we are equal to the peasants we have serve us?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. "I know that girl. She has parents, and siblings, just like I do…"

"And what, you assume that she is the same as you just because of that?" Duilio said, smirking. "You are a funny child, that you are."

"Duilio, do not insult the young master." Calogero said, standing up from behind me. His hair had grown surprisingly more gray over the past few years, but his voice still held youth.

"I was not insulting him, I was merely telling him some needed to know information." Duilio said, shrugging with his grin still intact. "You, Alfonso, are above these peasants. Our entire family, is above these peasants."

"I disagree, brother." Calogero said, nodding. "I agree with the young master, we are all human, we are all…"

"Believe what you will, it's not an opinion, it's a fact." Duilio said, still smiling as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

There was a long silence after he was gone, and I felt no better. However, a new question was on my mind. "Duilio is your brother?"

"More so than I'd like him to be." Calogero said, shaking his head, sitting back down on his bed.

"Can anything be done?" I asked Calogero, sitting down beside him.

"Never become him." Calogero said, looking at me, more serious than I've ever seen before. "There are more important things in life than gold and power."

I nodded.

-One Year Later-

I stood, wearing my finest attire over simple clothing, similar to that I wore as child. Overtop I wore a fancy coat, made of bear hide, with my family crest, the wolf, on the back.

Once the doors opened, I stepped inside.

I looked around at my father's study, massive, the only room on the palazzo's third floor, then I turned to face him. It's been a long while since I've even seen him, but his face is all the same. Brown hair, the same color as mine cut nice and neat, against his white skin; my mother said I looked a bit like him, and that scared me, as we were so different.

"Father, I came to ask you if I could plead to you to end this arranged marriage, and allow me some time to travel the country-side to learn a profession." I said, nodding my head.

My father was a good man, a kind father, if distant. He always wanted what was best for me, but not entirely what made me happy. I could never really tell if he knew me, and I could never really say I liked him, as I never knew him that well. I could only truly say I respected him.

"What profession would that be?" He asked, still looking down at papers, as he filled them out.

"Painting, if I remember correctly?" Duilio chimed in from beside my father.

"No," I said, respectfully, silencing the reflexes to curse at him, "the arts, drawing, painting, writing, music. All of it, I would be overjoyed to have your permission."

He seemed to take a moment, only a moment, in his condemning me. "I stand by my prior decision."

I gritted my teeth, and stood. I left the room without saying a word. I marched through the palazzo in my finery, examining my prison.

I made my way to my room, and looked about it, decorated with the creative fruits that I wished to pursue. My birthday was a mere week ago, and that's when this marriage was announced to me, and I learned that I would be forever imprisoned here.

I was going to open a letter from the woman I was promised to, but I decided against it all I did was lay back on my bed, and go to sleep

-Several Hours Later-

I was awoken several hours later to the worst news I could possibly imagine. Apparently the letter stated that said woman would be here later this evening, and would be coming to stay with me until the marriage ceremony.

I stood at the front entrance to the palazzo, looking out at the fields under the dark blue sky. I looked about, as the Fall breeze blew throughout the plains. Fall was my favorite season, the breeze was cool and pleasant, I was resistant to the cold, so it was very soothing.

It seemed she would not be here for a few minutes, so Calogero decided to pull me aside and talk to me for a few moments. We took a few steps into the palazzo to talk in relative privacy.

"How are you doing, Alfonso?" He asked, his voice always filled with the peace and calmness it had always had.

"Calogero… I can't do this, I-I can't…" I said, nervous, and obviously resistant. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to submit to this fate that wasn't mine.

"Alfonso… I don't know what to tell you… I've always cared for you… but there is nothing I can do."

"Calogero, you've been a great friend to me, and I trust that I will know what to do when the time comes, I've taken your words to heart." I said, as I slowly stepped forward, and gave him a hug.

"I trust you as well, Alfonso." He said, before returning to where we were out front, standing in front of our servants, which was a good few.

We could see a carriage slowly creep towards us, until finally, it stopped in front of us, and guards emerged, and then a young woman about my age in a white dress, with long black hair slowly stepped forward. She was pretty, but I wasn't so vain as to be swayed by beauty. I've lived my entire life seeing the beautiful and noble come and go, pleased only by the cringe of gold.

As she stepped in front of me, she held out her hand, and spoke her name. But I couldn't hear it, my heart beat was too loud.

I looked around at everyone who was here. Calogero, mother, father, Duilio, and all the servants; I was about to take her hand and speak my name…

However, I saw something.

I looked over, and I saw the serving girl, and her son. And remembered that night so long, when I could have done something, but chose not to.

Would I do this? Would I resign myself to fate, and a life I didn't choose.

I couldn't, I wouldn't.

I immediately turned and leaped over the short wall aside the path that lead to the front entrance of the Palazzo from the main road. I felt something tug against my coat, and assumed someone tried to grab me, but I was moving fast enough that the tug ceased.

I pulled off my elegant coat as I ran, as well as the drape I had been given to wear, so I was down to my simple clothing, that showed who I truly was.

I ran frantically across the plains, I heard cries, but I heard no one following me, so I ran as fast as possible. I sprinted across the fields, and at the end of the reaches of our palazzo grounds, I could tell I was running south, as I knew there was a forested region to the south.

I ran, and ran, and ran some more, it's all I could do; I could not stay back there and let myself live that corrupt life.

I felt my breath thin out as I reached the edge of the forest, and dashed into it, and continuously ran, panting hard as I entered its shadow.

I ran until I met a hillside, and slipped, and rolled down its slope; miraculously, I didn't hit a tree, and landed at the base. However, over-exertion took its toll, as I felt sick, and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Let me take the time to say something very quickly. If you feel that there wasn't enough there to constitute that kind of reaction, I agree with you. But, for the sake of not having to write out the entire life of our Sixteen year old hero, I leave it to your inference to ASSUME THAT HE'S LIVED HIS LIFE SEEING CORRUPTION ALMOST DAILY.**

**Just wanted to make that point, as I know what little I wrote doesn't constitute his freak-out, but if you think about it that way, it is justified ^^.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope to update often enough to not have you all think I'm dead ^^.  
**


	2. Enter: The Wolf

**Hello there once again ^^.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, you have to use a bit of imagination to get a feel for the trek he goes through, but then again, you do that in Fable 2 as well. I was even nice enough to format it especially to make it nostalgic to Fable 2 = )**

**Read on!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Enter: Wolf

I had awoken to find the nausea of over exhaustion had not subsided, but still, the notion that I was still free was feathering.

Still though, thoughts coursed through my head, as I lay there with my eyes closed. What was my family thinking, what about that woman? Neither of them deserved that kind of reaction, but still, that was a life I could no longer accept, and one I could never go back to.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I slowly climbed to my feet , looking about the deep dark forest. The sun had just barely set as I made my escape, and now, the only light I received was from the blessings of the full moon.

I looked about this beautiful world of nature I had never seen before, a soothing and powerful presence showed itself. It was new, as I had never been this far away from my prison, but now I was free.

I slowly paced my way through the woods, drawing the gift mother had given to me, which I had only worn as a decoration. I slowly walked my way through the woods, taking in the sights, truly experiencing.

I was a bit nervous though, as I crept through the woods. I was trained in survival, but never tested in practicality, and it would be quite an important skill.

Sword in hand, I slowly pressed onwards.

-From The Fields of Jerome, Sicena-

To

The Forest Depths, Sicena - Gerwald Border

-Estimated Time: Twenty-Two Hours-

A day or so had passed since my escape, and I was finding that living off the land wasn't quite as easy as I'd hoped. The night had come once more, and I made my way through the forests. It was calm for now, I heard the scurry of beasts and animals in the deep forests, as their eternal dance entailed.

I stepped slowly, quietly, through the brush of these woods, being as discrete as possible.

However, my efforts were for naught, as I saw in front of me, a proud hunter, a Sena. Sena were solitary pretadors, who resembled wolves, but had a distinctive spiked backbone, that provided sharp points outside the flesh, as well as a second tail.

At least these beasts traveled alone.

I drew my sword, and spun it in my hand, getting ready to fight for the life I had chosen.

As the beast pounced, so did I. I stepped forward, and delivered a powerful blow into its jaw, leaving a gash, and changing its trajectory. It landed a good bit behind me, so I was quick to move up, and quickly impale it through the chest, and forced the blade around inside the wound until its last breath finally stopped.

It felt strange, seeing the animal die by my hand. But, I wasn't truly sad; sure, I felt sorry for the beast, having to die, but we all make our own ways to the end, mine just happens to be a little longer now.

Well, at least I have dinner covered.

I sat down, and began to take from it what I could. I took the hide, a good bit of the meat, and the fangs. I had been educated what to do to survive in the wilds, but this was my first time actually out there.

Proceeding onwards, after jumping down a small cliff, I came upon a small spring. I decided to sit down and rest, as I'd been moving quite a distance.

I grabbed some of the dry dead wood I'd picked up, and started a fire. I placed the meat in it, and tried to cook it as best I could.

While I cooked, I couldn't help but notice something. Near the water's edge, was an old stone building.

I'd heard tales, but never actually seen one, but I believed it to be ruins of old times, created by a nomadic tribe, and left in the wilds as they pursued their livelihood.

It was a sight to behold, so much beauty existed out in this world… even if my living conditions right now were less than accommodating. I was hoping to run into civilization soon, but to no avail.

All I knew was, I had to go on, and I couldn't go back.

That's all I could do now.

After cleaning some water, and finishing my meal. I prepared to set out again, but not before examining the ruin. I slowly walked my way up to the small domed structure and placed my hand upon its surface.

I ran my hand down the rough white stone, that felt almost porous due to age. I looked at the ancient runes inscribed upon its surface, and could only imagine what this was for.

I smiled, as I looked back to the south, and continued to make my way, hopefully, to civilization.

- The Forest Depths, Sicena - Gerwald Border-

To

The Northern Gerwald StarPeaks

-Estimated Time: Thirty Hours-

The hills have picked up into soaring cliffs and peaks, and I felt the world around my rise as I went on. I kept going in this one direction, in hopes that it would lead me where I needed to go, also, if need be, I could back-track a good ways.

The forests, now not only bearing grasses, but snow as well.

I now wore a wolf pelt over my shoulder as a new drape, to help keep warm as the temperature seemed to drop with every step.

I ascended a rather pleasant looking rock wall, and from the cliff I was now on, I felt something.

Overwhelming, that was the word, overwhelming.

I sat down, after I'd looked out over the landscape from this mountain's side, totally oblivious to how high I'd ascended, and how far I'd come. This place of beauty, this place of splendor and wonder, it was so beyond anything I'd ever known in the palazzo. I didn't long for the life of excess I once lived, all I wanted now was to find a nice simple place, that I could call home.

Living out in the wilds wasn't that easy either, I thought with a chuckle; that was a very drastic understatement.

The sun rose to my left, and I'd learned a good while back I was actually travelling north when I believed I was travelling south.

I'd always thought the forest was to the south for some reason, not the northeast, but It wasn't I'd needed to know then, but something I really should've known awhile ago.

Oh well, I digress.

I looked out in the distance, and a bit further into my course, I could just barely see some roads; slightly beyond that, I could see a town built a good elevation up from the valleys of the mountains.

Well, now it's time to begin the decent.

I gripped the cold sides of this mountain, and began to scale my way down the cliff faces, taking it slow and climbing down the least foreboding cliff-sides first.

After trekking down a good few, I noticed I could trek my way across the side of the mountains from here.

- The Northern Gerwald StarPeaks-

To

Upper Ceniha Valleys

-Estimated Time: Two Hours-

These mountains were spiders' webs of interweaving trails that seemed to tie like the veins that transported our lifeblood. I actually avoided staying on them, so that way I could traverse in the way I knew I needed to go.

I moved quickly, and quietly, not wanting to attract any more beasts of the wilds. I'd fought a good few on my journey so far, and needless to say, I didn't want to add to the kill-count.

I trekked through the world of green, slowly making my way to where I knew I could live, that town, whatever it was, wherever I was, could be my new home; a place for me to start over, to build the kind of life I would want to lead.

I wasn't happy about leaving my family, I missed them ever so much… but, it couldn't be helped. I tried, I pleaded, but nothing could be done.

Thinking about this, I almost didn't notice a sounding of steps near me, similar to mine.

I ducked down behind a tree, hoping not to be seen, as I tried to track the sound.

I peered out from behind the rocks, and I saw the cause.

Men, three of them, holding another man at knife point, demanding something, they spoke a tongue I was somewhat fluent in… Gerwaldic?

They continuously threatened the man, demanding money, and everything on him. Bits and pieces of what I could understand. He had black hair that draped down to his neck, and had slightly tanned skin, probably from labor. His eyes showed anger and defiance, his hands bound so he could not fight back. He was a fairly tall man, taller than I, and looked much more physically able in a fight. He was a strong, hearty Gerwaldan.

Had I really traveled this far in such a short time?

I knew this was wrong, just like before, in the palazzo that night.

Unlike before though, I didn't hold back. I jumped out from behind the rock, sword in hand, and ambushed the three.

The first one went down easily, caught by surprised, between my sword and a hard place.

The next two were shocked, but ready to defend themselves. I swung up at the second man's blade, then spun, and brought it straight back down into his shoulder.

Upon wrenching it out, I turned to see the third running at me with a hammer. I spun to avoid a vertical strike, and delivered a swift horizontal strike to his chest, then an uppercut which sent him toppling backwards.

I didn't feel good about having to cause them harm, but I felt much better knowing I'd actually done something, and not just sat aside idly.

The man, looked at me glaring in anger, taking me for another bandit. I sheathed my sword, and tried to remember my Gerwaldic. "You are… free."

As I said that, I untied his hands, and let the ropes fall to the ground.

"Thank you… Thank you!" He said, with added shouts of glee that I didn't quite understand. I could only smile and nod.

"Where… headed to… friend?" He said, I not catching several parts of speech of that sentence.

"I am… trying to find town, in the distance." I said, pointing in the direction of the town I saw, trying to make myself sound as legible as possible.

"Not from Gerwald, are you?" He asked, I said, understanding all of what he said, for the first time so far.

"No, I am from Sicena, I am not very fluent in Gerwaldic." I said, chuckling. "Do not mind, do you?"

"No, I do not mind. I am… lumber worker by trade. I… take you to town… if you like?"

"That would be great." I said, smiling, nodding.

"What is your name, my friend?" He asked me, smiling.

That was a good question, what could I call myself. I had no name, I had no place, I just wanted to start over, to build a life I could live happily.

"I do not have one… not anymore."

"Well then, I will have to give you one." He said, smiling. "Oh, but first, my name, it is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you Daniel." I said, smiling, shaking his hand.

"Hmm…" He said, thinking, he took a good look at me, then chuckled. "Well, you pounced those bandits with ease, a master of ambush. You are noble, at least in act… and you have that wolf skin. I think your name… Wolf" He said, smiling, missing only a few parts of that dialogue.

"Wolf, I like it." I said, smiling as well, nodding my head. "A pleasure to meet you, Daniel; my name is Wolf."

"Come then, Wolf, I'll take you Hieronymusa, town in distance." He said, teasing me.

* * *

**Come on, who doesn't find translation problems funny? XDD.**

**At least I kept some of the realism. He was educated to be a merchant, business man, and all of the above. So he'd probably learn a bit of simple Gerwaldic.**

**Oh, and the first person to answer the following, gets a special present.**

**1: What two places have names that mean/are the same thing?**

**2: What are the countries Sicena, and Gerwald based off of? (Very very easy)**


	3. The Rebirthing

**Welcome again to another entry, I hope that you all enjoy it just about as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Actually...**

***scratches head* Not sure about that.**

**Like it however much you want ^^.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rebirthing  
**

**- Upper Ceniha Valleys-**

**To**

**Hieronymusa, South District**

**-Estimated Time: One Hour-**

We took our time walking through to the town, Hieronymusa; what a pleasant walk it was though. Daniel lead me through the trails that would take us back the fastest, and spoke fondly of the city.

It was a modest city, built high up into the mountains, but not where snowfall was constant. It was a quaint temperature for this fall season, a bit colder than back at the palazzo, but quaint still.

We did our best to understand each other, but we managed to do fairly well.

We reached the city gates a little after an hour of walking. The guards nodded to us as we walked inside, as I stayed at Daniel's side.

This was another powerful sight.

Large walls of stone and timber, houses upon houses, and simple roads for the people to walk through town upon. This town was simple, but pleasant, peaceful and quaint.

"Come, let me show you the town." Daniel said, smiling, as he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me with him, and showed me the sights of the town.

"This is… South District, most… commerce is done here." He said, moving his arm, showing all the store owners, and workers unloading cargo.

"So many things, a lot of people must live in town." I said, trying my best to sound proper, and local.

"Yes, a great many people."

He pointed out a great many stores, and businesses than ran throughout the area, then he quickly ran me over to the east end of town. "Over here is… East District, inns and other services are here." He said, pointing over to an inn, than an apothecary. Such a diversity in this town, it was a lot to take in.

"West District is where… a lot of people live, and North District… Barracks and Royalty." Daniel said, motioning to the entrances, as we came to what seemed to be a central plaza. There was a fine fountain in the center of this small plaza, and benches all around the walls, which happened to be buildings of other districts, that joined at this place.

To the north, there was a large portcullis, blocking the road. Apparently people needed approval before heading up that way.

"Wolf, my friend, let me show you a place to stay." I _believe_ Daniel said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I am sure I can find a place to stay." I say, probably saying my most complex Gerwaldic phrase yet.

"Nonsense, this way, follow me." He said, grinning, wrapping his arm around my neck briefly, some sort of Gerwaldic custom maybe? After he let me go, he showed me back through the east district to what seemed to be an older inn.

We stepped through the front door, and I saw many other people around Daniel's and my age; mostly just young adults that seemed to be on the lower reaches of the social ladder.

I quickly took a look at myself, and was surprised, and even more surprisingly, happy. My tunic and leggings, while still retaining their color, looked more worn, and less pristine. My leather bracers and belt seemed to have shown signs of use, but not excessive wear. The wolf pelt upon my shoulder gave me an added sense of character, and complimented my long brown hair that flowed down my back.

I was one of them.

"This is the Adalwulf Inn, it… mostly run by young people like us, who have lost their families, or were orphaned. Most younger kids… taken in by other families, so we have to stick together." Daniel said, smiling, patting me on the back.

"You… do not have a family?" I asked, curiously, trying to remain respectful.

"They died long ago. Disease took them both." Daniel said, with a sigh. Not as if he was sad, just as if it was something he would've commented on with 'what a shame'.

"Well… my parents are still alive." I said, looking at the sheathed sword at my side.

"Ah, could not withstand them anymore?" Daniel said, jokingly.

"You could say so." I said, grinning, truth be told… I did miss my family a bit.

"Oh well, you will get along just fine here. Let me introduce you." Daniel said, stepping towards the middle of the main room of the inn.

"Hey! Everyone!" Daniel said, fairly loudly, before pointing at me. "This… Wolf, I am… indebted to him. He saved my life, and has… nowhere to go. So, let's… welcome… to the family!"

With that having been said, a whole bunch of them stood up, and cheered a bit for me. A few of them walking over, and patting me on the back, or embracing me.

Really… I hadn't done much, I'd only done the right thing… was this my reward? Was doing the right thing really what caused all this?

I laughed, and smiled, as their cheers slowly died down, and everything went back to normal.

Daniel was laughing, telling me about how I appeared at their reaction.

"Oh, wait, let me introduce you to someone." Daniel said, looking over to one of the tables, where someone was busy working. "Cybele! Come over here and say hello to our new brother!"

I was about to tell him not to bother, but I was a bit late. As a young woman, with hair of a light brown shade, at least, brighter than mine; her eyes were a deep blue in contrast to my green eyes, and her skin was a slight bit darker than my white skin. "Hey, sorry, I… busy cleaning, I'm Cybele, who are you?"

It was strange, I felt as though I couldn't speak, but couldn't quite stay silent either. It was a sense of vertigo unlike any I'd felt before. She seemed very nice, and was fairly charming; I'd seen some of the richest nobles with the most expensive finery, but something about her was entirely different, better.

"My name is Wolf." I said, smiling, as I introduced myself. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"He is from Sicena, he is not that skilled in our tongue." Daniel said, with a grin.

"Oh, then this should be better." She said, in Sicenian, fairly well mind you. "I was busy cleaning off the tables when you were being welcomed."

"It's quite alright." I said, nodding. "You speak quite well, who taught you?"

"It's something I learned, a lot of traders from Sicena come through here, so it was fairly easy to pick up."

"Ah, I see." I said, smiling. I just now noticed that, I was about average height with everyone else in the room, where as I used to be on the shorter side when compared with others, especially foreigners. "That requires a quick wit, if you ask me."

"If you want, I could help you learn Gerwaldic?" She said, smiling. "That is, if you have a quick enough wit."

"I'm not the sharpest, but I'd like that." I said, nodding. "A good friend is something I could use."

"Then consider me a friend, and then, you have that goon right there." She said, with a giggle, gesturing to Daniel.

"At least he's a nice goon." I said, before laughing as well.

"What is so funny?" Daniel asked, a bit confused, not understanding a word of what we said.

"She just commented on how I looked when I arrived with you." I said, hopefully covering for both of us.

"Ah yes, your face was hilarious." He said, a laugh or two still inside of him.

**-One Day Later-**

I woke up early, having slept in a spare room of the inn that I shared with the man Daniel. I slept fairly well, despite the quality of the bed's being not what I was used to back home.

I quickly got what I needed, and walked upstairs, and found no one else yet awake.

Seeing a little bit of a mess left from the prior night, I took it upon myself to clean a slight bit before doing anything else.

Once finished, I put what I'd used to clean back where I found it, and looked around the inn. It was a spacious place, simple just like the town was, but very comforting, containing all the feelings of a home, with none of the feelings of a prison cell.

It was heartwarming, but also chilling, how different this was from my birth home, always referred to as 'The Palazzo'.

Why was that, why did I feel so, why was I here now?

I guess it goes a long ways back.

The fields were always green, the short grasses always paving the way for the ever looming mountains in the distance. I'd always look upon such things with awe and wonder I could barely contain.

Maybe this also was a form of escapism. For when I looked towards the Palazzo, I always saw servents; occasionally a beloved family member, or Duilio, but I always saw servants.

Wearing ragged clothing, or sometimes better clothing for some special event of theirs, but they always were working, moving, doing something. They seldom got properly thanked, and more often than not, I heard the shouts and disrespects of Duilio ring through the halls.

I'd always hated his yelling, even though never directly at me, it caused my eyes to water as a young child, even up to a few years ago. My family discouraged him from doing so, but really, he always shrugged their words aside.

When he said we were better, I knew he always thought of himself as the best of us. This always filled me with disgust; he would judge himself superior, because he never had to raise a finger, because he wasn't out tidying the house, handling our goods, or doing chores.

I tried to talk to the servants, but I could tell they didn't want to hear a word from me; my kind, the kind that didn't stop people like Duilio.

I didn't like that, I didn't support it, I wanted to do something… but I never did.

I ran.

_Creek_

Startled, I looked over, and I saw a familiar face step upstairs from the basement, where several other rooms for people who ran the inn stayed. "Oh, good morning, Cybele" I said, smiling, relieved, using my Sicenian.

"Good morning, Wolf, how are you?" She asked, smiling, already ready for the day. I felt myself blush when she said my name, partially because I wasn't used to my new name yet, and partially because of how it sounded when she said it.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking, just waiting for Daniel." I said, reminding myself that he was supposed to be helping me find a trade-skill to support myself.

"Well, you've got a few hours before that happens, that one loves his sleep." She said, with a giggle or two, stepping behind the counter. "What were you thinking of being, some sort of fighter?"

"No, not in the least; I hate fighting." I said, looking away, then shaking my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of those bandits I'd probably killed. Those were my first true human kills… and truthfully, it hurt a bit more now than it did when I'd done the deed.

"Oh, I see… well Daniel told me you were quite abled in combat, but needed improvement, I'd taken that as you wanted to be a fighter." She said, smiling, teasing me. "But your choice is good, it'd be sad to see that pretty face of yours riddled with scars."

"I'm glad to see that you care about my face." I said, chuckling.

"Well, since you've got time, would you like some instruction in combat?" She asked.

I was a bit surprised, she was dressed in a long tunic without sleeves, colored a nice deep purple while wearing mid knee length pants that revealed some sandals that go slightly above the ankle. She didn't seem like the kind that would be quick to hurt others, but I wouldn't doubt it, knowing my sister Fiammetta.

"Oh, you're experienced?"

"My father, before his passing, was a great soldier, and I learned a bit from him when I was young. I could teach you what little I know, if you want?"

"Sure, why not.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

In an alley-way beside the inn, there was a small open garden, with little more than a long dead tree. As we stepped into its perimeter, I could see a post, most likely what she intended for me to hit.

I drew my sword from my side, trusting that this would be a fairly good sword to use to train.

"Quite the old sword, family heirloom?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a guess." She said, with a smile. "Now, show me a bit of what you've got."

I did as she said, swinging a few times at the target, leaving nicks in the wood it was made from. I'd say I did fairly well in my slashing, but I was no expert.

She looked at me, and seemed to nod.

"Not bad, not bad," She said, smiling "Could be better though." She added, teasing me, with the same smile.

"Did you at least notice how I could improve?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, you see you're doing well, but you aren't striking with all you've got." Cylene said, stepping forward, taking a sword she'd brought out from her side, gesturing for me to step to the side.

"Yes, I am…"

"You're striking with everything you've got in your arms." She said, giggling. "Not quite the same, looking at you, I'd bet your about as strong as I am, so watch this."

She took stance with her sword in hand, and tensed up for a moment. When she came out of her stance, she spun, and with fury that I couldn't imagine, she drove her sword deep into the wood of the post.

She then wrenched it out, and sheathed it. "That's a flourish." She added, teasing me, seeing my surprised expression, "Never see a girl fight before?"

"Quite the contrary, my older sister possessed so much fire in her, it was placed in her name." I said, smiling.

"Ah, I see. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try."

I took stance, more similar to what she had done. Duilio had tried to get me instruction in the art of his 'Gentleman's swordplace' which did not cut it for me, though some of the old habits stuck.

I cast those away, and took a stance slightly more like hers, then I spun with as much fluidity as I could manage, spun the blade in my hand, before slamming it into the target.

I was shocked, the blade had gone in slightly passed hers.

"Wow, very good, you've got some skill."

"I just tried to use maximum momentum." I said, rubbing the back of my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, keep doing that, and your face should be safe." She said, smiling, playfully punching my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Actually, take this too." She said, putting her hand to her side, and holding out her sword.

"Why would I need that?" I asked, wondering if she wanted me to replace my old sword.

"Use them both." She said, smiling. "I think you'd be good at it."

"Alright." I said, smiling, grabbing hold of it, knowing I'd have to find a sheath somewhere.

"Come on inside, I'm sure Daniel will be up soon, and if not, we can wake him up." Cylene said, smiling, and I smiled too.

* * *

**Yaaay another chapter done. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated ^^.**


	4. A New Name and a New Home

**A Short Chapter, still fairly early in the introduction.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Name and a New Home

Daniel and I had dismounted the rooftops and made our way through the streets to the crossroads, which was now fairly crowded unlike before when he'd toured me through the districts.

Standing atop the gate that lead to the castle, a man stepped forward, he wore fairly simple clothing, adorned with furs and leather. With his presence, all the people, Daniel included, began to cheer.

I assumed this to be the Burgher, the ruler of this area, or maybe just this town.

"My people, my friends. It is good to see all of you in such good spirits." The Burgher said, smiling, raising his arms gesturing to the people. "I know the harvest was not what we expected, but we have flourished through times of adversity before, and we shall do so again. As such, I'm dropping the tax on all hunting spoils for the entirety of the season, until the granaries are filled with food. The mountains are plentiful, and we are only taking what we need. I assure you, my people, this will not be a winter of dread, nor fear. This winter will be one of triumph, and glory!"

Everyone cheered, myself included, at the Burgher's speech. He handled his power very well, and knew how to be a good, and kind leader. It was a welcoming and humbling experience to be in the presence of such an honorable ruler.

"That's our burgher, you can see how well we think of him."

"I agree." I said, as we weaved through the crowds, "I applaud those who can handle their power as well as their drink."

"I'm not too sure about that, he's one hilarious drunk." Daniel said, chuckling, as we forced our way through the crowds. "Let's head back to the inn, the city will be packed today with crowds and festivities."

- Hieronymusa, Cross Roads-

To

Hieronymusa, West District

-Estimated Time: Five Minutes-

-A Few hours later-

Later that evening, with festivities going on in the inn, I'd wandered back to the room I shared with Daniel, just contemplating the last few days. How I was enjoying my new life, despite missing my dear family.

However, I felt I would grow accustomed to this new life.

Just then the door swung open, and the maiden Cybele had stepped into the room. "Hello, Wolf, there's something you should see, Daniel was supposed to but he's preoccupied with his drink. So, I thought I'd do it."

We both tried to subdue our laughter, but failed. "Sounds like a good idea, what is it?"

"Come on." She said, leading me upstairs from the basement, to the second floor, and in one of the hallways I knew her room wasn't in, she turned to a door and opened it.

"It's currently the only room we have, but, it's yours." She said, walking me into a nice, quaint room. It was a nice gesture, and helped me feel right at home. I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you to take such interest in me. All I've been so far is a burden."

She looked at me, letting out a giggle or two more, before sitting beside me. "You're not a burden, you're a welcome addition to our family. Here, I'll tell you what, tomorrow I'll start on teaching you Gerwaldic, you'll fit right in after that."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." I said, nodding. "I wish I could repay you."

"How about you use some of those artistic talents of yours, and we'll call it even? We could use some paintings, and songs in this place once in awhile." She said, teasing me, but still, sincere in the offer.

"I don't sing, but I'll do my best." I said, chuckling.

Then, surprisingly, there was a rather lengthy moment of silence.

"Wolf… if you don't mind me asking, what's your real name?" She asked, with a sort of genuine curiosity.

"It's… Alfonso. But I'm already starting to forget that name… but I must admit, Wolf isn't very… good, either." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"How about Fenris? I know Daniel will object, but I think it does suite you." Cybele said, smiling.

"I like that, Fenris... yes, it is a good name." I said, nodding. "It's a rather sudden name change, but I like it, thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, smiling, nodding. "Now come on, you've been antisocial all week, time to get you out in the open." She said, standing up, and waiting at the doorway. "Take a few minutes, and get yourself situated, if you take too long, I'll come back and drag you down."

"Of course, I'll be quick." I said, chuckling a bit, before she closed the door, and left me in the room.

The room itself was fairly small, with a nice bed, and some furnishings. I placed my swords in a nearby cupboard, and closed them in there, hoping they would be able to rest for a long time. I looked around at everything, and it filled my heart with joy.

I had a home.


	5. The Spark, Which Becomes Fire

**This chapter had taken a long time to write, and I hope it was worth the wait XDD.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Spark, Which Becomes Fire

-One Year Later-

Alfonso, that's what it was right? It's so hard to recall now, that life so far behind me. The year I have spent here in Hieronymusa has been the best year of my life. I still recall my blood family, but I have a new family, one formed by brotherhood.

Many things had happened, many of which will require some explanation. I took a job as a carpenters apprentice, and studied the trade while in my spare time, helping at the inn, or working on my more creative goals. Playing a few stringed and woodwind instruments having been something I'd learned to do back in the… the… Palazzo! That's it, palazzo, I'd learned to do such in the palazzo. I was become more known for my ability to play such instruments.

My writings were still being worked on, while my art now decorated the inn. Everyone said it gave it a charm that it lacked before. I was more than happy to contribute in my own way.

My skills with blades have not dulled, but I feel that I have been rather neglecting it. Then again, I was always pacifistic unless I needed to act otherwise.

Daniel is still the same, a great friend, one that I could never replace. Our conversations have been much more meaningful now, as I can speak Gerwaldic fluently.

The burgher's message of a winter of triumph was true, and this year's harvest was vast and full of plenty. He is a great ruler, but an even greater man.

Even more so than that, is a feeling of uncertainty, and in truth, levity I have felt.

Cybele… those thoughts I'd had for her since the first day I met her were true, and they still are. Never could all the gold in the entire world purchase the kind of beauty and serenity she has. I could never wish for anything better, or greater, than her.

Yes, my feelings for her are indeed obvious. I've yet to say anything to her, as I want the moment to be just perfect. I can't tell how she feels, she's so very kind, and yet such a strong person.

I'm just contemplating these thoughts, as its been about one year since I've actually been a part of this family, and as such, they decided to celebrate my birthday this day.

It's late though, and I found it more than easy to slip into the embrace of sleep.

-A few hours later-

I awoke freshly this morning, as I did most. I quickly got dressed in some of my clothes that I had washed, normal attire for a fine day. I wore a kurta under a nice thick tunic, due to the season this time of year. I wore cloth pants that draped down over a pair of boots. I parted my hair as I always had, towards the middle, slightly to the side; it had grown much longer over the year, and I had felt no reason to really shorten it aside from a slight inch off every once in awhile to keep it healthy.

I looked over at the wolf pelt I kept mounted on a nice cape rack I'd fashioned in my spare time working my hands at carpentry. It had been well kept and very clean, so, I decided to wear it as a drape over my left shoulder.

Thoughts came to me of those first few days of survival. However liberating, those were probably the hardest days of my life, and I am surprised to this day that despite how sickening it was, I was able to hold my lunch whilst skinning that wolf, and remember the correct spoils to eat.

Clearing my head of these thoughts, I slowly walked out the door, into the main hall of the inn.

I looked around, and didn't see Cybele, or Daniel, so I turned to Christoph, who was manning the counter today. "Christoph," I began, speaking fluent Gerwaldic, no hints saying that I was from anywhere else in the world "have you seen Cybele, or Daniel?"

"Daniel is out working today, Cybele I believe is at the grand chapel in the South District." Christoph said, he and I were good friends, and a few days after I'd arrived here, he thanked me personally for saving Daniel, who is nothing less than a surrogate brother to him.

"Thank you, Christoph." I said, jogging out the door, and to the streets outside. I noticed it was fairly cloudy today as I walked quickly down the sidewalks, waving and returning greetings with people as I passed them. People tended to enjoy my company, and I did have repute as a musician and artist.

Various people said I also seemed to have a brightness about me, something that brought out joy and hope in people.

I didn't know what they meant, but I kept walking slowly towards the center of south district. From here, the chapel was easily visible, as the tallest building in the district… or any but North District. The chapel was an old building, built upon the land that stood here long before this town stood. Since then, it's been refurbished and fixed to suit the needs and beliefs of the people who lived in town.

I slowly walked up to its doors, they were closed but the chapel itself is welcome to all, day or night. I reached my hand out towards the door…

However, I twitched very slightly, and felt as if something was wrong. As if something wanted me to turn my head to the left. I fought the urge, but I knew I couldn't forever, so I slowly turned, and looked to my left.

In the distance, a fairly good distance mind you, across the open space of the plaza, in an alleyway between two buildings… I saw a spectre, a ghost from my past.

Calogero.

Why was he here? Why now? Did he know it was me?

I opened the door to the chapel, and rushed inside, closing the door behind me.

I breathed heavily, relieved, praying that I had only seen things, and wouldn't be burdened as such again.

"It's been too long."

I was mortified, I stumbled back against the door behind me, only to see Calogero right in front of me. No doubt I appeared feral, and terrified by his presence… he was just outside, and a great distance away!

He slowly stepped forward, and placed his hands on my shoulders, and I felt… more calm surprisingly, and slowly stood up straight.

Then… he hugged me. "It's been far too long, Alfonso."

I patted him on the back, as all the emotions of me missing my family came forward. "I missed you, I missed everyone so much since then."

"It's alright my son, and I'm not here to force you to come back." Calogero said, alleviating more of my fears. "You've become a man in the time you've been gone."

"Not really." I said with a chuckle, looking at him, for the first time in this encounter with eyes unclouded. He looked the same as he did all those years ago, and up until the last time I saw him. "It's great to see you again."

He released me, and as he did, I saw Cybele sitting in a pew a few seats up, and I realized a sermon was going to be taking place in a few minutes. The religion of the Gerwaldic people was a faith I approved and applauded, but as for my faith… I didn't know what I believed.

"Tonight, outside of the inn, we can talk. I'll let you know when I'm outside." He said, before patting my shoulder.

I nodded, and he bowed his head slightly, retaining his sense of manners I noticed, before he waved back and stepped outside.

I was a bit confused, and shook my head, as I slowly walked to the pew Cybele was sitting in, and I sat next to her.

She didn't notice I'd walked in, and was surprised when she turned to face me. "F-Fenris, What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were down here, so I thought I'd spend a nice day with you." I said, trying not to blush, and attempting my best to be romantic, as I want to tell her how I feel, sometime today.

"Oh, alright, I wasn't staying for the entire sermon anyways." She said, smiling. "I just wanted to sit in here for a minute, it's such a nice place."

"Ah, yeah it is." I said, sitting back in the pew, looking around the magnificent building, before turning my head to see her. "What did you intend to do today?"

"Oh, I was going to visit my Father's grave out in the barrows. Then after that… other than doing some work at the inn I don't know."

It was in the early afternoon hours, and an idea began to form inside my head. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"N-no, not at all." Cybele said, smiling, before standing up, grabbing my hand, and pulling me to my feet. "Let's go."

- Hieronymusa, South District-

To

The Hieronymusan Barrow-Fields

-Estimated Time: One Hour-

We both paid our respects to the fallen soul at the Barrow-fields, kneeling at the base of the hill uttering our prayers. It wasn't a sad occasion, but one of mortality, one that seemed almost comforting with a slight hint of melancholy.

My prayers were spoken in perfect Germanic, hushed enough so she couldn't hear mine. I praised the man for his skills, his honorable ways, and for having and for a short time raising a magnificent daughter.

When my prayers were done, I stood, and she took a few more moments to pray, before coming to her feet as well. She was silent, looking towards the barrow, seeing something most likely I could not.

Looking at her… well… she was beyond beautiful. Her simple sleeveless dress that went down just above the mid thigh, where pants traveled the rest of the way down to her ankles; where finally a simple set of sandals met the Earth. Her neck length hair blew in the wind, and made all the gold in the world seem pale and brittle. Her smooth shining face so enchanting no poet could ever capture its beauty in words.

There was no doubt, today would be the day.

"Cybele… you know, one day when I was with Daniel, and he showed me something quite awe inspiring. If you'd like, I could show you, it isn't far?"

"Oh, well… I promised to be back at the inn, but I'm sure it couldn't hurt. Lead the way, Fenris."

"Alright, just this way, Cybele." I said, smiling.

- The Hieronymusan Barrow-Fields-

To

-'The Grove'-

-Estimated Time: Forty-Five Minutes-

We had to back track a good distance along the path back to Hieronymusa, which accounted for most of the walk to the place Daniel had shown me. We walked hand in hand slowly along the path, the breeze plentiful, but quaint.

…

The setting was wonderful, it was just me and Fenris out here. The day was bright, and lively, with just the right amount of wind. I had held his hand since he reached for mine, and we walked along the path.

"It's just up ahead." He said, looking back, smiling. I swear, the smile on his face could melt snow.

"Alright." I said, nodding, smiling back, as I walked ever so slightly behind him, as we trekked up the last hill on this path.

Once we reached the top, I was completely breathless.

You could see forever from up here, this cliff had the most wonderful view. You could see the mountains, forests, and the endless eternal skies. I couldn't help but slowly pull myself closer to him as I looked upon it in awe.

…

Feeling her ease into me, I freed my hand from her grasp, but used it to pull her against me. I looked at her, smiling, to her surprise. I couldn't help but continue smiling as I looked into her eyes, and I felt all the words I need to say were being said for us. The expression on her wonderful face said it all, she was more than comfortable like this, and her smile further stated how happy she was.

I couldn't keep it inside of me, I had to let it out, I slowly leaned in, and kissed her lips. It was a bit sudden, but that made it all the more passionate. I felt her arms lock behind my back whilst our lips met, and we held eachother.

-Several hours later-

I returned to the inn with Cybele just after the sun had set, and despite how it looked nothing ill-natured happened. What needed to be said was said, and we didn't speak much. Just our company, and having each other spoke volumes through the silence.

She went back behind the counter to do some cleaning, and I was on my way back to my room, from having dropped off an order for a new barstool at the carpenters where I worked. The previous barstool, rest in peace, met an unnatural end when one of the guys made a rather lude assumption about what we were gone so long for.

I had made my way up to my room, and laid down. I remembered what Calogero had told me, and I was intent on waiting for him. There was only one person that could interfere with that… and I wouldn't complain.

The reason I'm so intent on hearing what he wanted to talk about was… well… he's a dear person to me. He's always been there, and always supported me, even now. However, there was something about when he said he needed to talk to me, it was something in his voice, while his tone didn't change, I could tell it was important.

Not three minutes had passed, until my window had blown open, and I wandered over to it, and saw Calogero outside. I nodded to him, and decided it would be best just to climb out my window, and drop down.


	6. The Elder

**The true reunion with Calogero, what does he want?**

**I think its safe to say, the story may very well be starting now XDD.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Elder

I climbed up over the window sill, and hopped down. My room was on the second story, but still, it wasn't that far down.

"It is good to see you again." Calogero began, nodding his head.

"Likewise, old friend." I said, doing the same. I noticed that he was speaking fluent Gerwaldic, and not Sicenian.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Calogero said, as he began to walk down the street.

"As you wish, what do you want us to speak of?" I asked, following him.

"Let's start with the night you left, what exactly do you remember?"

That was a rather difficult question. "I'm not sure, I remember the girl I was promised to stepping forward. I was looking around, panicking. Everything had built up on me, everything I kept caged inside. The anger, the disgust, the lies, deceit, treachery, it all built up on me and I snapped. I broke into a mad run, and shed the noble garments from me as I fled."

"Did you see anything?" Calogero asked, calmly and with understanding.

"I… yes, yes I did."

"What did you see?"

"The servant girl with Duilio's bastard son." I said, with a sigh. Ten thousand curses, in a thousand blackened tongues upon his wretched stagnant soul.

"So… you didn't see the attackers?"

WHAT!

I was speechless, I turned to him, stopping dead in my tracks. "Attackers?"

"Yes, just as you fled, a horde of fighters emerged as from nowhere. They sought to capture everyone there. I had escaped, and took your mother with me. I know now that the girl, and her family has not said anything about this. My guess is… they were after your family."

This was… unfathomable. "Calogero, are my sisters okay?"

"Sicena is in a dark state, what were once diplomatic disputes are turning the land into a feudal state, with each rich noble family fighting for control." Calogero said, shaking his head. "I tried to find out, but that information is hard to find. Especially considering your sisters were married off to two different families. …of course that is normal, but, you understand what I mean."

"Damn. So Calogero, what is it your getting to?" I ask, wanting to know exactly what he wants to talk about.

"I came to warn you, it's not safe for you. Not here, or truly anywhere else. There is something I have to tell you. Of all the things I've taught you, I've left out a few important lessons."

"On what?" I asked him.

"Yourself."

With that, he grabbed my hand. The feeling was unfamiliar, it was like being two places at once. I could hear him, and see with my mind what he spoke of.

"Duilio and I are brothers, but we are both also something else. We are mages, we use the power of will. You know, that by decree of the High-Lord, Ruler of our great continent, Albion. All mages are to be held and trained at the Island of the Mages, or more simply known as, The Guild. Well, he and I have both gone through the training the Guild offers. We became powerful, but there was a distinction between our power. I fed my power, Duilio was fed by his; as much as you may have sensed we avoided confrontation at the palazzo, I assure you: He is drunk with power, and has no inhibitions about using it."

This was a lot to swallow; Calogero never let even a hint escape of his being a mage, as well as his brother, Duilio. I shuddered to think of what he went through at the guild. I remembered all my lessons from the palazzo. The High-Lord is a battle-mage, an unmatched sorcerer, and has held dominion over Albion over his obscenely long life. He lets most provinces do as they will, so long as they do as he says, when he says it.

His very first law: All those who possess natural talents for magic, are to be notified to The Guild. Anyone who makes proficient studies on magic is to be notified to The Guild. The Guild accepts average students, with a token sum of money. And all mages who will not submit to training at the guild, and any of those who may seek to aid him, are to be put to death at the soonest possible moment.

The island of mages is a sizeable island of the coast of the furthest Southwestern Island in Sicena. There is abundant natural life, for study, and resources. There are no villages, no towns. There is but one, massive city. Farmlands surround it to make up some of the mood supply, but the size of the city is awe inspiring, as it takes up most of the island. In the center of the city, is the guildhall. A massive tower, that protrudes to the skies; One of Albion's tallest buildings. At the very top, is the keep of the High-Lord, who has established himself in a position above the Guildmaster.

"You might remember, but the first time I called Duilio brother in your presence was when you were a strapping young lad. Well, that was the first time in a long while, the prior time predating your birth by a great many years. I hoped to acknowledge a truce with him, and hoped that nothing would cause problems between us that could harm your family. However, I was wrong. The men in that attack that night did not attack Duilio, they went straight for you, your mother, and I. Your sprint saved you, whilst I used my magics to teleport your mother and I to safety. It's not safe to say where, but know that she is safe. I know not of your father, but I do know this, Duilio is much less serving your father, as your father is serving Duilio."

Maybe… Duilio… maybe he's the reason why Father was always so distant from us. Mother always spoke well of him… but we never saw the man she spoke of.

"It is now Duilio, your father, the servants, and a host of others in the palazzo you once lived in. I know not much of who they are, but I do know, it's not safe for you to go there anymore. And one last thing, I don't know much of it, but its proven itself to be true. For some reason, the High-Lord is determined to end my life. I believe Duilio has foul intentions, and worse, foul allies."

With that, the imagery and narration ended, and as before, I was standing before Calogero.

"Alfonzo, you must take heed. It is not safe for you anywhere, so I did not come here to ask you to run. I merely want you to try and stay safe, and know what you may end up encountering. However, I must say, this course might be the best chain of events possible." Calogero said, looking me dead in the eyes.

I couldn't blame him for not telling me this, as even now, I felt fearful, even a bit worried. I didn't know how I fit into this, and neither did Calogero, but he seemed to think my safety was in jeopardy. "Calogero, is my mother safe?"

"She is, I'd rather not say where she is, just in case, but yes, she is safe."

"Could you tell her something for me?"

"Gladly." Calogero said, with a smile.

"Tell her I miss her, and that if possible, I'll try to keep in touch."

"I will be sure to tell her. For now, live your life, do not worry. If something happens, I will let you know." Calogero said, as we started to walk back in the direction of the inn.

"Alright, thank you, Calogero." I said, smiling, as I slowly bowed my head to him.

He shook his head slightly, and chuckled. "You don't need to bow your head to me."

"Likewise."

He simply smiled at me, let out a single chuckled, then nodded. "Alright then." He said, extending his hand, which I shook. "I will see you soon."

"See you soon, Calogero."

As soon as our handshake was done, a circle with an intricate design glowed around his feet, and soon, he was whisked off, silently.

I made quick work of getting back up to my room through my window. I climbed a tree near my window, and jumped over. I grabbed the windowsill and pulled myself up. I was glad the wall was stone, to minimalize noise; but from the sounds I was hearing from downstairs, even if my contact was ten times louder, they wouldn't have heard me.

I merely sat in bed, and thought about what Calogero had said.

"Fenris?"


	7. Of Time and Life

**Hello all, its been a little while since I've updated anything of mine, especially this story. I don't know how many people actually read this, but I think I cranked out a reasonably good chapter this time around though, originally it was going to be smaller chapters, but I just set up the Timeskips where they needed to go, and it seems to fit the scheme of things within a Fable game's plot, especially towards the begining.**

**There is some actual action this chapter though! W00t!**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Time and Life

"Cybele?" I asked, surprised, to see her in my doorway just as I'd emerged from my windowsill. I was of course embarrassed, and slightly afraid. In Sicena, such a seen would've painted the picture in her mind that I was off gallivanting with some simple women of lesser inhibition.

She did not seem to think this, as she was not upset nor clubbing my head in. She just stood their, a bit surprised as well, and a bit worried, it seemed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes… I was just… well… someone from my past, a family member."

She seemed to be rather interested, and surprised still. She slowly stepped into my room, as I did myself from the windowsill. "Oh, well, that's good. But why did you decide to leave out your window instead of the front door?"

"He said for me to wait in my room, and he'd let me know when he arrived and would be able to speak. I just didn't expect him right outside my window, I expected him to do as you had said." I said, sitting down on my bed, and she seemed to join me. I had no doubt it was awkward for her, I told her everything about my past, every last detail I could remember. "It was Calogero."

"Oh, your dear uncle? It must've been so nice to see him once again, please let him know he will be more than welcome here any time he wants to stay." Cybele said, reaching over, and grasping my hand, smiling. "What is it you talked about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well… it seems that my family was attacked just as I fled, and that all of Sicena is wrapped in bloody civil war." I said, mentioning to her what I felt was important. I still did not quite believe I was a mage. If I was, I believe I would've used it when I had to survive in the wilderness.

"Oh my, that's horrible… what do you intend to do?" Cybele asked me, fairly worried, I could tell.

I just leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. "Calogero wanted me to stay safe, so, I think I'm fine staying right here for now."

"Oh okay, if you feel everything will be alright." She said, still a bit concerned, but smiling now.

"I am, my sisters are both with wealthy families, and Calogero assured me my mother is safe. My father might be in a bit more danger, but I have faith he's still alive."

"Alright… well, if you want, I'll let you sleep." Cybele said, obviously tired herself, but always very pleasant and polite.

"Only if you want to get to sleep yourself, I'm sure I'll be bothering you in the morning either way."

"Oh shut it."

-Two Months Later-

It was bloody freezing out in these winter months. The burgher had received dire news of a rather large bandit group, marching under the guise of one of the many lords of Gerwald. He had ordered that all skilled craftsman, including myself, cease any efforts on creating exports for a time, and focus solely on creating a mighty palisade outside the city walls, constructed on the old, bare stone foundation that the town was built upon, which happened to stretch all the way into the mountain wall behind it.

Wearing full furs and my favorite fur drape, I worked diligently at the wall, just finishing up this section; fitting the sharpened spears into position on the palisade. Once that was done, I was free to go, and the next wave of workers would swarm in, coating the freshly made palisade in a finishing coat that would make it more resistant to flame and slightly to frost.

I slowly walked my way into the city, and surprisingly, the people were in good spirits. The people boasted, and spoke of cheer and hope, They conquered their fears admirably, and embraced the good times they had while they had them.

I slowly paced my way down the streets into the West district, and made my way to a small hovel that was my home.

The inn was always eager to welcome myself and all the others that made their home there, but there were always those younger and more needy than myself now who could use the room. I visited often, it was a true brotherhood with its own guildhall.

I slowly opened the door, after shaking the snow off of me, stepping inside, and then once again shaking the snow off of me, due to the amount of the stuff falling outside. I then began to removed the snow-caked furs off of me, down to a pair of linen pants I was wearing under them.

I was surprised with a sudden hug from out of nowhere, with a very strong grip. "You're cold."

"Well, you know, out there building the palisade in that snowstorm will do that to you." I said, hugging back, enjoying the nice warm body pressed up against me.

"Oh shut up Fenris, you're mean."

"I'm the mean one? Cybele, I just come home, and just after attacking me, you let me know just how I should feel." I say, teasing of course, smiling as I looked into Cybele's eyes.

She smiled playfully, and raised her fist, and slowly, teasingly, pressed it into my cheek. Then when I faked sadness, she was quick to place a kiss where her fist had just barely pressed against my cheek. "Better?"

"Much." I say, kissing her, once, nice and romantically. This was a life I loved, and one that I was glad that I had. It wasn't always easy, but it was pleasant, it was enjoyable, and it brought me true happiness.

"Good, do you want me to make you something to warm you up?"

"Well actually, I was thinking… well, we could warm each other up."

"You really are a pervert, you know that?" Cybele asked, obviously picking up on what I was suggesting.

"Yes, guilty as charged."I said, smiling, and kissing her cheek once.

She let out a playful sigh, and shook her head. "And here I was, thinking I was safe, because I thought cold made you not want to, or at least, not able to."

"The furs, and all the work, kept me from freezing too badly."

"Remind me next time to send you out in your skivvies."

"Aww, Cybele, you know you don't mean that." I said, kissing her forehead, looking at her, knowing she didn't.

"…You're right." She said, sincerely, and smiling a bit deviously, before turning, and stepping slowly upstairs, the only room up there being our bedroom.

I must say, I'm rather enjoying our engaged life, even though this rabbit-like behavior has been going on since a bit before then.

-One Months Later-

It was another cool day in the city Hieronymusa, working on the final touches of the palisade. It would be done until the spring months, then when there would be dry spells, we would have to treat the wood with specific oils that will better suite combat structure, which cannot be applied until the wood has been set in its permanent position.

As I applied what final touches I needed to add before I could call my work satisfactory, I found myself free as a bird, and headed straight for the markets to purchase some goods for the larder so we would have meals for the rest of the week. As well, I picked up some esoteric goods, and a pleasant gift of sweets for Cybele, and a book for myself.

I felt much safer knowing the palisade was ready to defend us, several cities none too far away had faced attacks, some of which were utterly devastating. So the insurance policy was greatly valued. The larger, much older stone walls around the city could not be efficiently mounted, and repairs would've taken longer than the construction of the palisade.

Once I made my way all the way home, I went through the door, as quickly as possible, trying to shake the fallen snow off of me as carefully as possible. "I swear, it was raining snowballs out there Cy-" I started, when I saw Cybele and Calogero side by side, apparently having been waiting for me, in the den. "Calogero?"

"Alfonso, you are in grave danger. A few days ago, an agent of Duilio and his foul friends saw you in town when he was passing through a couple days ago, and I was only just able to overhear this from a friend of mine within his ranks. Please, Alfonso, you are not safe here, nor is Cybele." Calogero said, the fire from the hearth giving light against the quickly darkening sunset.

"Please, Fenris, you must go with him. Duilio has his hands in many dark affairs, including the bandit raids occurring now." Cybele asked me, very worried, and definitely holding back very strong emotions as best she could.

The facts were playing through my head rapidly, and I knew what I had to do, and what my choice would be.

"No." I said, completely against logic. "I ran once, I ran and ran, and I never looked back until I was too far away to do anything about it. I found a new life, here, one I cherish with all my being. I will not run, not again, not from all I have." I said, going over to a nearby cabinet, and pulling out a sword and sheathing it at my side. "Let them come…"

"Alfonso, you are not the only one at risk here, Cybele, your friends, everyone is in danger with your presence here." Calogero warned, but treating my reaction with respect, definitely knowing my reasoning.

"Even if I were to run, I know Duilio from what he taught me. He would burn this place to the ground, and salt the Earth if I were not here, even if all his guts were to guide him away from this place."

"….You are right, I am sorry, you saw in him what an old man has foolishly overlooked. Duilio, especially now, is cruelly rational, and knows how to partially look at logic to see the way to best promote his evil." Calogero said, sighing, and pressing the bridge of his nose. "What is it we're to do then?"

"Well, what I failed to tell you earlier is…" Cybele said, before suddenly running up to me, and grasping my arm "I'm not leaving Fenris, he's my fiancé, and I don't care what danger it puts me in."

I was a bit surprised, and this was quickly followed by a smile. "Believe me, Uncle. She is feisty, and she knows how to fight. I don't think you can stop her."

"Hmm, I would advise against it, but I will not stop that course of action… I think what we should do is talk to the Burgher and…"

CRASH!

Suddenly, and with a bright flash, there was what sounded like an iron god had fallen from the sky, and collided with the curtain wall. I quickly barged out of my house and could immediately see a hole in the curtain wall, and an utterly massive boulder having toppled the wall. Soon after, I saw men flood the streets through the wall, straight into the market.

"By the gods…" Cybele muttered.

"Cybele, go into the house, and get the bastard sword from our room, we've got to get to the Greathall, now." I said, almost instinctively, drawing my sword. "And grab my other sword if you can!"

She nodded and immediately headed off, and I could feel Calogero's eyes upon me as I gazed unto the field of battle, and I witnessed the many stalls go up in flames.

"You've grown so much, were this a better moment, I would state my many hopes for you and how you've always continued to surprise me and up them three fold… but you shall have to settle for hearing these praises later, and having my hand in battle."

"Calogero, are you sure you want to fight?" I asked him, never having seen him in battle.

Calogero merely tapped his walking stick on the ground, and smirked. "At your side, I feel safer than anywhere else in the city."

"Here!" Cybele said, emerging from the front door, properly dressed for the cold, and tossing me my second blade. I caught the sheathed blade promptly, set it at my side, then unsheathed it.

Looking down at the blades, it was interesting to think just how far I'd come. A life decided for me entirely where I'd only have to nod my head, to now having all the choices in the world, and willing to throw everything away for that life. It was heartwarming.

"Alright, lets head up this way, hopefully we won't encounter too many on our way." I said, nodding in the direction of the Noble District, and the Greathall. Cybele and Calogero nodded, and we were swiftly on our way.

- Hieronymusa, Residential District-

To

The Hieronymusan Central Plaza

-Estimated Time: A couple minutes-

We passed a several regiments of men heading down to the fray, and we hoped it would be enough to stem the tide of invaders. We had finally reached the central plaza and were not too far from the Greathall, where the burgher himself resided, and we would be safest.

We stood before the gates, and could see the greathall in the distance. Many people were also rushing through to the Greathall, but we felt we were towards the end of the town's populace, most already having passed into the noble district.

"Hold!" One of the guards called. "We're undermanned up here, would you two please offer us aid and hold the gate?" He asked, gesturing towards me and Cybele.

"Cybele, how about you and Calogero…"

"Not on your life." Cybele said, withdrawing her sword. "If you're staying here, so am I"

"I will not abandon you either, Alfonso." Calogero said, staff in hand.

"…Gah, fine, stay then." I said, wishing they'd go in, but not minding the company one bit.

We watched as dozens of people passed inside at a time, keeping close watch that enemy warriors were not getting closer. We periodically noticed soldiers heading out into the fray from inside, and feared the battle was not going well. However, I also knew the amount of fighters this city had, and felt confident a comfortable fraction, none too large, had been sent to quell the threat.

"If your sister were here Alfonso, she could shout them all to death." Calogero joked, as we stood watch.

"Oh, and then she would behead each of them, and mail them back to their relatives, just to send a message." I replied, with laughter.

"She sounds like she enjoys seclusion a great deal. You say she was married off to some poor fool?" Cybele asked, giggling only slightly.

"Poor man, I cannot spare him the correct amount of pity." I said, jokingly, as I slumped back against the wall.

As the other guard chipped in to the conversation, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I focused on it, I saw it more clearly.

I saw a man in a fur cloak, similar to mine, with a harness light piece of chest armor, and leather leggings, wielding a cutlass and a targe with some esoteric design plastered on it.

He was peering up at is, staking us out.

"Scout." I said, gesturing to the man, hoping he didn't notice. The others glanced over and saw them, and suddenly the severity of our position had set in.

The guard quickly withdrew his crossbow, and let a bolt fly, but it did not reach the target as he intended. The distance was great and the guard was not too skilled in its use. When the bolt collided with the wall, the scout scurried off behind the bend which he was lurking.

"Damn it all… we may have to fight soon." I said, keeping my blades close, and drawing back from the corner slightly, so I could get out of the way if someone let forth a projectile.

"Fenris, I…"

I clutched Cybele's hand, and turned to her, and gave her a smile. She seemed to know that there was no need for words at this point.

Soon enough, we heard approaching footsteps, and we knew that blood would be shed soon. We took battle formation, and readied ourselves.

Soon enough, men rounded the corner, none bearing ranged weaponry at this point, but a couple of them having some on them. They wasted no time in their charge towards us. A bolt from the crossbow this time struck down one of the men, and staggered the ones behind him.

I stood beside the guard at the head of the charge, and was ready to strike. The first man wielded a two-handed sword, and marked me as his prey.

As he began to swing, I took note of how he would, and stepped back in a way to evade his swing; I then cut him to ribbons. My blades sung as I did cleave at his flesh, rending through his hard-leather and studded hauberk. To finish him I kicked him back upon his allies, knocking one or two down.

Cybele swung her blade upon them skillfully, parrying the blows of the man who rushed her, before sweeping her blade through his guts.

The guard who stood with us drew his sword and shield, and held the line as he bludgeoned men with his kite, and slew them with his sword.

What was most amazing was Calogero, he lifted his staff into the air, and when he slammed it on the ground, it was encased in fire but did not burn, then he took aim and let-way a fireball that disabled at the very least three men, harming more.

Our weapons sung the epics of battle, as we fought to hold our line, and other guards dispersed at other entrances did their bloodwork. I couldn't help but feel as these bandits fell to us, that it felt… not right… but natural. Like there was something about this, the action, the fury, the very spirit of battle and the cause of it, it was empowering. With each strike, I swung faster, with each strike, I was deadlier.

At one point, we were given a moment to recoup, and we'd only received some minor injuries. We doubled checked ourselves and tended these as best we could to ensure our proficiency later on.

However, soon enough a large man wielding a mighty maul rounded the corner, with a look of anger in his eyes.

"You three… back up, he'll merely swing for all of us if we stack up on him." I said, and as I suggested. The three backed up, turning to ranged weaponry aside from Cybele, who stood ready to assist me should I need it.

As he approached, a bolt flew into his shoulder, but he seemed unphased. A firebolt, a rather strong one at that, was sent towards him but was parried with his mighty mace, shattering it. I gripped my swords and ran for him. He tensed his body and was about to swing his maul, when I dashed forward past the head, and braced myself against the shaft. When he swung, it caused some pain, but nothing I couldn't endure. He followed that up with a knee to my gut, which sent me back a step, before I drove my sword into the sinew of his arm.

This angered him, so after trying to strike me with the butt of his maul, he prepared to swing down on me. A quick nudge to the side prevented my flattening, and to follow up on this I drove my sword down upon the top of his forearm, cutting deep, but not lethally. This angered him further, and he charged me, similar to a rhino, and knocked me off my feet.

At this point, more projectiles bombarded him, each doing some slight damage to him, and to my aid came Cybele, as she swung her broadsword so the tip cleaved his arm, and then down upon his forearm. She was efficient and lethal, and she was just able to evade a swing from his maul, but was knocked aside from a punch he delivered soon after.

This lit a fire in me, and I embraced it. "Don't you touch her!" I roared, leaping at him with both blades. He attempted to swat me aside with his offhand, but I sliced it away with mine. I then drove my right-hand's blade deep into his chest, and then repeated with my left. He roared in pain, and no doubt effected by both of these mortal wounds. I pushed with my legs, sending him down the slope to die his death alone, and pulling my blades out of him.

With that hulk dead, I rushed to Cybele. "Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, smiling, and I could tell, somewhat impressed with my abilities. I blushed slightly, having some pride in my bladeskills.

"Fall back!" One of the guards yelled, as their side began to be overwhelmed. We headed the call and began to fall back behind the portcullis to the noble district.

However, we saw arrows fly, and strike the guards in the towers above us, who would shut the portcullis.

"No!" I yelled, knowing we needed to shut the gates immediately. "We need to get up there!"

"No, there is no time, the lever outside the gate is a dead switch, one way, it'll shut the gates."

Knowing that the guard might not make it in time, wearing his plate armor, I dashed towards the gate, finally diving into a roll in which I pulled down the lever. I had done this swiftly, for I did not want to give Cybele the chance to rush out with me.

"Fenris, no!" She exclaimed, from behind the gate.

"I'll be fine, just please, go with Calogero to the greathall, now." I said, looking back at her, and now drawing my blades, seeing all the men standing at the entrances to the Central Plaza.

"But I… Fenris… I'm!" She tried to say, before, for one of the very few times I'd ever seen it. "Yes… I'll go. But promise me you'll be safe. I won't forgive you if you die."

"I will not give up, I give you my word." I said, smiling, but then in a more serious tone. "Now go. Calogero, protect her with your life."

"I understand." He said, respecting my wishes enough to do this for me. "May god protect you." He said, before ushering her towards the greathall, and as the attackers had me totally surrounded.

I had signed my own death warrant, unless I would receive aid soon.

"Well well well, Alfonso, it's about time we finally met." A man said, bearing much more ornate leather armor, dyed black, and a rather self absorbed smile. "I am a friend of Duilio, and your dear, dear Uncle wishes to see you."

"My name is Fenris, and I have no relation to that man!" I said, my swords still unsheathed, though my hands drew closer to them.

"Oh my boy, yes you do. For, it was from his estate you ran that night you disappeared…"

"My family's palazzo, you add insult to injury." I said, waving my arm to emphasize my point. "He is nothing to me."

"Oh, but you are worth much to him. He sent us all the way here, to this barbarous north, to cause havoc in our hunt for you, to pave the way for his plans… but anyways, that is not for you to worry about." The man said, before chuckling and grinning as he was. "What you have to worry about, is what you will say when you meet him. It's not your choice."

At this point, I had only one thing to say.

I drew my blades, and looked him dead to the eyes. "I'll show him your head, and suggest he get his money back."


End file.
